


Despondency

by sarahsben



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Injury, Character Death, Crying, F/M, Guns, Kenny Dies, Non-Canonical Character Death, Sad Clementine, Sad Ending, Sad Sarita, Team as Family, Walkers (Walking Dead), Zombie Apocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 04:15:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16716434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarahsben/pseuds/sarahsben
Summary: What if it had been Kenny who was bitten while escaping Howe’s?





	Despondency

  Time stopped as Clementine’s eyes landed on an exhausted Kenny. His eyes were wide. His entire face was clouded with fear. The little girl gasped as a nearby walker sunk its rotten teeth into the man’s hand.

 

   She sprinted over to her companion and smashed her cleaver into the walkers skull. Once the walker was on the ground, Kenny brought his shaky hand up to his face to look at it in disbelief.

 

He turned to the little girl, holding his bitten hand. “Shit! It bit me. I’m fucked! I’m a fucking goner, Clem.”

 

Clem looked at him worried. “Just try to stay calm. They’ll notice you.”

 

“That doesn’t fucking matter anymore, Clementine. I’m already dead.” He was shaking. She had never seen him this scared before and it terrified her. Kenny looked toward where his girlfriend stood next to Mike. She gasped and ran toward him.

 

“No! You’re bit!” Sarita cried, delicately tapping his fingers with her own.

 

Mike shook his head. “Shit.”

 

“It’s okay, hon. We just need to get out of here, okay?” Kenny spoke, trying to calm Sarita down, but it sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than her. He grabbed her hand with his non-bitten one and took off towards Parker’s Run. 

 

Clementine trailed behind them but was blocked by a nearby walker. She helped as she frantically chopped away at the dead.

 

Clementine saw Luke and Nick run in the same direction as Kenny, Sarita, and Mike did. “I’m going after Sarah.”

 

   She looked around helplessly. She called out calmly. “Kenny..?” No responce. 

 

    She made her way around and soon ran into Jane and Rebecca. The three went to Parker’s Run together. When they got there, they met with Bonnie and Mike. 

 

Bonnie could manage a small smile. “It had been so long. We were starting to worry no one else would make it.”

 

“You know, besides..” Mike looked back at a seated Sarita was an infected Kenny leaning on lap. 

 

Bonnie looked back. “Now, hopefully we can figure out a plan.”

 

Clementine frowned. “How’s Kenny?”

 

Mike signed. “I tried to talk to Sarita but she wouldn’t answer. She just looked at the ground.” He paused and looked at the couple. “I hate to say it. Kenny’s on his way out. He’s probably gonna turn soon.” Clem put her head in her hand.

 

Jane spoke for the first time. “Is she gonna take care of him?”

 

Rebecca scolded. “Jane!”

 

“I know it’s not pretty. But it’s better than the alternative.”

 

The pregnant woman spoke again. “It’s not our decision to make!”

 

Clem stepped in. “Just let me talk to her first.” She made her way to where Sarita and Kenny where. Her heart was pounding in her chest but she knew she had to talk to Sarita. It was the right thing to do. “Hi Sarita.”

 

Sarita looked up at the girl. shakily. She had enormous bags under eyes and a painful expression on her face. “I-I k-know what you guys are saying over there. I am going to be okay eventually. I just needed some time alone with Ken to say goodbye.” She spoke tearfully looking at the man on her lap.

 

Clementine cried. “I’m sorry about Kenny.”

 

Sarita closed her eyes, forcefully. Tears spilled from the corner of her lids. 

Clementine shook. “I tried to save him.”

 

“I-I know you did, Clementine. I know.” The woman touched Kenny’s face. His eyes were closed but it looked like her was peaceful, which made Clementine feel a lot better. “He’s going to die. I know he is but it’s so hard to let go of the only person you have left.”

 

“I’m sorry.”

 

“I know.” Sarita barely whispered. “Can you leave us alone, please? I just need some time alone with him.”

 

Clementine nodded and walked toward the rest of her party.

Rebecca was the first to speak. “Clem, how’d it go?”

 

“I don’t know. I don’t think Sarita blamed me but she’s going through a lot and just wants to be alone with him.”

 

Rebecca nods, understandingly. “She just needs some time to think. That’s all.”

 

—————

 

The group talked a little after Clem and Jane returned to Parker’s Run with Luke, Sarah, and Nick. 

 

Bonnie pulled Clem to the side to talk privately. “I ain’t gonna sugarcoat this. That baby’s coming even faster than Rebecca’s letting on. But I was hoping you might know, does Luke know anything about babies? Has he mentioned Carlos teaching him anything?”

 

“Sarita talked about having a family. She could help. Where is she?”

 

Bonnie looked back to a white tent then looked back to Clementine. “She brought Kenny in there not long after you left. I don’t know if she’s..” Bonnie paused. “done it yet.”

 

Clementine’s bottom lip quivered. “I’ll g-go in there.”

 

“Thank you, Clem. I really do think that might be best.”

 

   Clem made her was towards the tent. She lifted the entrance lightly. 

She shook again. “Hi Sarita.”

 

The older woman sniffed. “I’m stalling, as you can see. I can’t do it.”

 

Kenny coughed a bunch before tilting his head to look as his lover. “It’s alright, hon. Let me do it.” Kenny’s eyes landed on the little girl. “Hey there, Clem.”

 

She knelt before the man and grabbed his good hand. “Kenny.”

 

Sarita turned to Clementine, wiping her tears. “Did you need something?”

 

“Rebecca need your help with the baby and I wanted to say goodbye.” Clementine whispered, choking back tears. 

 

Sarita leaned forward and pressed a kiss to Kenny’s bloodied lips lightly. “I love you so much, Ken. I always will.”

 

“I love you, too.” He replied as Sarita left the tent, dragging her feet.

 

    Kenny and Clementine sat in silence for a few moments, just taking in each other’s company for the very last time. Clem looked at the man who took care of her and sniffed.

 

“It’s okay, darlin’. It’ll be alright.” Kenny managed, blood seeping from the corners of his mouth.

 

“No without you.” Clementine said quietly. 

 

“Clementine, I have escaped death so many times before. I knew sooner of later, it would be the real deal. It’s about damn time.”

 

She sniffed again. “Don’t talk like that.” They sat in silence a little more before Kenny’s grip on her hand tightened.

 

“Before I go, I need you to promise me a few things.”

 

“What?”

 

“Promise me you’ll keep yourself and that baby safe. Teach ‘em how to shoot a gun. And that girl, Sarah. Teach her what you know. You can protect her. I know you can.”

 

“I will! I promise, Kenny!” Clem exclaimed, interlocking their fingers tightly.

 

He smiled sadly. “I know you will.” He coughed and more blood appeared, staining his chin. “Clem, I think it’s time.” He looked towards a gun that was next to where Sarita had been.

 

“Oh.” Was all Clementine could say. She grabbed the pistol shakily and aimed it at her friends head.

 

“Take care of my girl for me, will ya? You’re all she’s got left now.”

 

Her finger touched the trigger. This is when the tears really started to fall. “I will.” She cried. “I love you, Kenny.”

 

“And I love you, my darling Clementine.”

 

**_Bang!_ **

 

Clementine shook as she left the tent. As soon as she left the broken woman came behind her. Sarita fell to her knees behind the little girl and wrapped her arms around her as she sobbed. Clementine clinged to the woman’s arms and wept.

 

“I’m so sorry, S-Sarita! I’m s-so sorry!” She cried.

 

Sarita just bawled all over Clementine’s jacket and held her close, rocking her back and forth. 

 

The rest of the group watched the two sadly as they wept together.

 

—————

 

_ "You don't end it cause it's hard. You stay alive and help folks you care about.” _


End file.
